


Captive Audience

by reeby10



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Established Relationship, M/M, Ouija, POV Shane Madej
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: “Come on, it’ll be fun!” Ryan said, holding the ouija board box in front of him. “Well, actually, it’ll probably be terrifying. For me at least. But that’s fun too!”
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Jump Scare 2020





	Captive Audience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverfoxflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/gifts).



> **ETA:** minor changes made 2/15/21

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Ryan said, holding the ouija board box in front of him. “Well, actually, it’ll probably be terrifying. For me at least. But that’s fun too!”

Shane rolled his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. “It’s dumb is what it is. Why do you want to do this anyway?”

“Because I want to prove to you that spirits are real,” Ryan replied.

“Yeah, except they’re not, so nothing’s going to actually happen.”

“Then why not do it? For me, your wonderful boyfriend?”

“Fine,” Shane replied with a sigh, biting back a smile as Ryan whooped with his success. It was a good thing Ryan was cute, because Shan wouldn’t do this for just anyone.

They set up the board on their living room floor, lights off except for the one down the hallway and some candles near the board. If it wasn’t for what Shane knew they were about to do, he thought it might seem romantic. Too bad Ryan was more interested in the spookiness.

Shane and Ryan sat opposite each other, the board between them, and put their hands on the planchet. Shane thought for a moment about moving the planchet himself, but decided against it. Ryan would be pissed if he figured it out.

“Are there any spirits here?” Ryan asked, voice loud in the quiet space.

There was a long pause, and then the planchet started moving over to yes. Shane narrowed his eyes at Ryan, trying to figure out if his boyfriend was moving it. He had to be, seeing as spirits didn’t actually exist, but his grip on the planchet seemed as light as Shane’s.

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Ryan chanted under his breath, eyes wide. He took a deep breath and looked at Shane. “I told you! There’s a spirit here!”

“Uh huh,” Shane replied, smirking at the way it made Ryan frown at him. “That’s really not enough proof of anything, you know.”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he said with a huff.

He started rattling off yes or no questions, eyes getting wider and wider with glee with each answer he got. Shane just watched, sure by now that Ryan was the one moving the planchet. There was no other explanation for the ease and speed with which the planchet was moving. It certainly wasn’t some sort of spirit.

Ryan paused in his questioning and looked at Shane. It was obvious he thought he’d won this argument and proved something. “You want to ask anything?”

“Uh,” Shane said, fully intending to say no. Then he stopped, because it might be fun to see what Ryan came up with as an answer. “Sure. Whatever ‘spirit’ is here, what’s your name?”

The plachet started moving again, spelling out Z-O-Z-

Quite suddenly, Shane felt his vision go wonky. It was like he was looking down a tunnel, Ryan just a foot or so away from him looking further and further away. He tried to open his mouth to say something about how weird he was feeling, but he couldn’t. He tried to move his hands, his legs, anything. Nothing.

He tried not to panic, but he could feel terror and nausea building in his gut. He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, and he had no idea why or what in the world was happening.

A deep, grating laugh echoed through his head, making him wish he could cover his ears to block it out. “Don’t bother struggling, it won’t do you any good.”

There was nothing Shane could think of that could do this to him. Nothing real, at least. Because demons weren’t real. They couldn’t be. They couldn’t.

“Oh, human, we’re _quite_ real.”

Shane felt like the pit of his stomach had just fallen away. He struggled, or tried to. He still couldn’t move, so it was just like screaming inside his own head. It echoed down the tunnel, bouncing off the blackness around his mind, doing nothing at all.

Ryan didn’t seem to notice anything amiss. He was still asking questions and watching the planchet move around the board. As Shane watched, the view like looking through a fishbowl, Ryan brought the planchet over to goodbye and sat back, grinning.

“No way you can deny spirits exist now!” he said, his voice sounding very tinny and far away.

To Shane’s horror, he could feel his own mouth open and speak. He screamed, unheard. “I’m still not really convinced. How do I know you weren’t just moving it the whole time?”

Ryan rolled his eyes. “I’m never going to convince you, am I?” he asked. “Every piece of evidence I bring up is just not enough for you!”

“Guess you’ll just have to keep trying,” the demon said in Shane’s voice.

Shane felt his body move without his say so, and Ryan leaned in to meet him in a kiss. Locked inside his own mind, unable to do anything, Shane shouted and cried. The only answer he got was that terrible laughter again.

“Relax, we’ll take good care of him.” The voice paused and Shane felt like he was slowly being ripped apart, unable to do anything against this terrible force holding him captive. “You’ll see.”


End file.
